Fantasia Final
by Vovo
Summary: Paródia Lemon e continuação de Surpresas Pela Estrada Afora.C, S e Z são levados por V para o apartamento que ele divide com C.YAOI! LEMON! HUMOR!YAOI! LEMON! HUMOR!YAOI! LEMON! HUMOR!YAOI! LEMON! HUMOR!YAOI! LEMON! HUMOR!


**Pairings: Vários!! Vários!! Vários!! Vários!! Vários!! Vários!! Vários!!**

**Warnings:**

**Lemon! Lemon! Lemon! Lemon! Lemon! Lemon! Lemon!**

**Humor! Humor! Humor! Humor! Humor! Humor! Humor!**

**Substâncias comestíveis**

**Os personagens resolveram se agarrar por conta própria. Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso, foi vontade deles!! Se vocês me perguntarem por que fulano lindo e maravilhoso tá com outro fulano lindo e maravilhoso, já sabem a minha resposta, foi por vontade deles mesmos!!! **

**Esta fic é continuação de Surpresas Pela Estrada Afora, para entender certos detalhes desta obra profunda... é preciso ler a fic que a antecede!**

Eu estou praticamente obrigando vocês a lerem a primeira fic!!!

Se aparecer alguma coisa que vocês achem assustadora, muita calma!! Terminem de ler antes de me matar!!! Se vocês quiserem me matar mesmo depois de lerem tudo... lembrem-se que eu sou velhinho e uso óculos e não se bate em velhinhos e pessoas com óculos.

O Cloud tem 16 anos aqui!!

**Há um bônus especial(mini-fic) após o final da fanfic.**

x

x

x

x

x

**Eu dedico esta fic para a minha Beta Ryeko!! Obrigado pelas revisões e pelos comentários!! Você deixa um velhinho feliz!! Não esqueçam de ler as fics dela!!!**

**Por Vovô**

**(Sou velhinho e gosto de comer e dormir, não necessariamente nesta mesma ordem)**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**Fantasia Final**

Era uma noite escura.

No meio da densa floresta, um prédio se destacava em uma pequena clareira. Era o condomínio Highwind, morada de pessoas misteriosas, muitas vezes perigosas. Era lá que se encontravam refugiados, criminosos, escritores de fanfics, otakus, juízes de futebol, sogras e lobos maus convertidos.

Em um dos apartamentos, as luzes ainda estavam acesas, mesmo sendo altas horas da noite.

Vagarosamente a porta se abriu.

Cid viu o homem entrar e caminhar sensualmente com sua capa balançando ao vento e correu para abraçá-lo. Ele se jogou para cima de Vincent e começou a beijá-lo apaixonadamente. Seus braços em volta do corpo seguravam o rapaz com força, desesperado. Sua boca procurava a outra incessantemente, querendo mais e mais sentir os lábios quentes contra os seus.

Após longos minutos, Vincent murmurava que já era o bastante, mas Cid se queixou ao se afastar. O loiro grudou seus lábios no ouvido do moreno e perguntou suavemente:

-#&&#&#&&!!!!!!! Por que você demorou tanto??????????? Amor.

- Ora, você disse que era para eu passar em vários lugares...

- Eu sei... mas já são duas da manhã.

- Cid, não sei por que você fica se prendendo a pequenos detalhes, uma hora, duas horas...

- Mas já faz dez horas!!!

- Você acredita se eu disser que havia muito trânsito?

- NA FLORESTA???

Vincent deu um suspiro e abraçou o capitão. Sua mão direita passou por baixo da roupa dele, tocando suas costas, ao mesmo tempo em que seus lábios passeavam sobre o pescoço de Cid.

- Hummmmmm, eu acredito... – Os olhos azuis se fecharam enquanto ele sentia como se estivesse no céu. Momentos depois ele voltou a abri-los.

- (#$& !!!!!! O que é isso???????

- São as compras. – disse Vincent olhando para as várias sacolas no chão.

Cid olhou fixamente para a porta. Três figuras estavam paradas em pé olhando para eles.

- Não!!!!! Eu tô falando daquilo!!! – o loiro apontou para os três

- Cid... São homens, não pergunte o óbvio. – disse Vincent calmamente ao pegar as sacolas do chão e entrar no apartamento.

O capitão olhou abismado todo mundo entrar.

- Eu passei na quitanda e no açougue, como você me pediu. Eu trouxe pepino, mandioca, salsichão, salame e lingüiça, é claro, sempre das grandes – disse o moreno ao falar de suas compras.

– Vincent... o que você trouxe do Sex Shop, não quer mostrar para a gente??? – perguntou Cloud curioso.

- Mas era surpresa... – Vincent olhou para os rapazes que estavam esperando. – Tudo bem... eu vou vestir.

Ele retirou a sua compra da sacola e a vestiu. Todos olharam espantados para ele.

Vincent usava as mesmas roupas pretas por baixo da capa vermelha e tinha uma garra dourada na mão esquerda... MAS usava em sua cabeça... um par de orelhinhas de gatinho.

O coraçãozinho de Cloud começou a bater mais rápido e seus olhinhos brilharam. – Kawaiiiiiiiiii...

O garoto de cabelos espetados caminhou na direção do caçador de lobos maus e levantou sua mão para tocar as orelhinhas pontudas. – Elas são bem macias... – Cloud olhou nos olhos Vincent que estavam olhando de volta e suas faces ganharam um tom avermelhado.

- &$& Que que é isso!!!!!!! Peraaaa lááaaaaaaa. – disse Cid ao puxar o garoto para longe do seu amado. – Ninguém toca nas orelhas de pelúcia do meu homem!!!

Vincent colocou os braços em volta do pescoço de Cid e suspirou ao seu ouvido. – Pega o resto das compras...

Cid fez como lhe foi dito... Ele até se jogaria da ponte se Vincent falasse daquele jeito...

O lobo mau convertido olhou para os legumes enormes e ficou assustado. – E o que vamos fazer com isso...?

Vincent olhou seriamente. – É obvio o que vamos fazer...

Todos olharam na expectativa.

- Vamos fazer sopa.

Cid olhou com cara de desgosto. – Ugh... deve ficar horrível.

- Você vai fazer ficar bom!! – disse Vincent, dando uma ordem.

Cid deu um suspiro de exasperação e começou a recolher as compras e se encaminhar para a cozinha.

- Eu não sabia que você entendia de cozinha... – disse Cloud – você não parece do tipo... ligado à culinária...

- Se a sopa não ficar boa não tem sexo hoje – disse Vincent para Cid.

O capitão olhou para Cloud. – Às vezes, somos obrigados a fazer certas coisas na vida por pura necessidade.

x

x

x

x

x

Estavam todos sentados à mesa da cozinha. Uma toalha com bordados de foguetes e aeronaves enfeitava o móvel de madeira.

- Uhhhhmmmm está muito bom!! – disse Zack ao provar a sopa. – Nunca pensei que nabo com lingüiça fosse tão gostoso!!

- É verdade!! – disse Cloud. – Você andou praticando bastante na cozinha, não foi??

Cid ficou mais aliviado por causa das respostas positivas, mas ele ainda estava preocupado, pois Vincent comia em silêncio, sem dizer uma palavra.

De repente, todos se assustam com uma forte batida na mesa.

- Ao menos enquanto comemos, tire isso!! – disse Sephiroth nervoso, apontando para as orelhas. – Como eu posso me concentrar na sopa quando tem um bishounen sexy com orelhas de gatinho na minha frente!!! Você está me incomodando com essas orelhas, você fica muito kawaii... – disse Sephiroth dando um suspiro.

x

x

x

x

x

- Então... Você gostou? – perguntou Cid nervoso.

- Hummmm estava uma delícia... eu adoro essas coisas que suas mãos fazem no meu corpo. – disse Vincent satisfeito.

-... Eu estava falando da sopa... Mas tudo bem!! – disse o loiro ao abraçar seu companheiro.

Cid beijava Vincent e sua mão deslizava por todo o corpo do outro, apertando a pele com força. As ações cada vez mais desesperadas...

- #&$$$&$, eu não consigo!!!

- O que foi Cid?? – perguntou Vincent.

No sofá, Sephiroth estava com as pernas cruzadas, lixando as unhas e levantando o olhar algumas vezes para o casal, Cloud estava comendo pipoca e olhando atentamente, enquanto Zack estava com uma câmera na mão.

- Podem continuar... – disse Zack, abrindo um largo sorriso.

- Agora você entende o que eu estou dizendo?!!!! – grita Cid.

Vincent segurou a mão do seu amante. - A gente vai conversar um pouco a sós no quarto, sintam-se à vontade.

- Pode deixar!! – disse Zack. Ele deu uma discreta bisbilhotada na sala e viu um filme próximo à TV. – Eu já ouvi falar desse filme... Fantasia Final XXIV, é bom?

- É sim – disse Vincent. – É uma aventura erótica em que um herói sexy encontra outros caras bonitos durante sua jornada. Eles passam por várias cidades, campos, florestas e desertos, fazendo sexo em lugares exóticos. O desafio deles é encontrar um vilão lindo, alto e sádico que tem uma obsessão pelo protagonista.

- Parece interessante... – disse Zack ao colocar o filme no aparelho de DVD.

x

x

x

x

x

- Eu trouxe leitinho para você... – Cid arregalou os olhos e quase teve uma hemorragia nasal ao ver um Vincent apoiado a uma mesa. O moreno estava sem roupas, com as orelhas de pelúcia e uma coleira com um guizo no pescoço.

- O que é isso? Leite condensado? – perguntou Vincent curioso ao pegar um pouco com os dedos e lambê-los.

Cid olhou bem para a cena e respondeu:

- Por mim, você pode chamar do que quiser – disse o capitão ao se aproximar, colocar uma de suas mãos em volta do pescoço do moreno e lamber o canto dos lábios de seu amado.

- Cid – olhou Vincent seriamente. – Por acaso eu dei permissão para você fazer isso?

O loiro olhou tristemente e se afastou com relutância.

-Agora sim...Você precisa aprender a me obedecer. – Vincent colocou o dedo no rosto de Cid e o fez olhar para ele. – Se você for bem obediente, vai ganhar uma recompensa...

Os olhos do capitão brilharam alegremente.

- Agora fique quietinho enquanto eu tiro suas roupas e derramo leite condensado em você.

-!!! E é para eu ficar quieto!!!!!

- Principalmente quando eu lamber todo o seu corpo.

-...Mas...

- Quieto!!

Cid olhava atentamente para como o seu companheiro retirava as suas roupas e sentia a temperatura subir à medida que mais e mais partes do seu corpo entravam em contato com o outro.

- Cid, por que você está tremendo?

- Eu já posso agarrar você agora?

- Agora não, Cid, mais tarde.

O capitão respirou fundo – Me avisa quando eu puder.

Vincent retirou cada peça da roupa do seu amado demoradamente, para depois, começar a derramar o líquido doce sobre o corpo do outro. Enquanto o moreno lambia o pescoço de Cid, este puxou a cabeça do rapaz para mais perto de si.

- O que eu falei para você...

- (&&#!! Você quer me matar!! Olha o que você tá fazendo comigo!! Você quer que eu fique parado?!!!

- Quem manda aqui?! – perguntou o rapaz ao colocar seus olhos da cor do fogo em direção ao olhar azul.

- (&&&. É claro... que é você!!

- Ah, bom – disse Vincent ao continuar sua árdua tarefa. Ele desceu sua boca pelo tórax definido, descendo até o abdômen, até subir outra vez e retornar o seu caminho para baixo. O capitão já estava ficando impaciente, mas quando resolveu reclamar novamente, ele sentiu a língua passar pela extremidade de seu membro e não conteve os sons que escaparam de sua garganta. E ficava tudo mais incontrolável quando Vincent lambeu toda a extensão do órgão e começou a sugá-lo intensamente. Gotas de suor começaram a escorrer sobre a pele do capitão.

-#&&&&!!!

- Algo de errado?

- Pelo contrário!!!

- Se você quiser que eu pare...

- Nãoooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!

Vincent encarou os olhos suplicantes do loiro e hesitou por um momento até retornar ao que estava fazendo. Mas os movimentos eram bem mais lentos, deixando o capitão mais e mais impaciente. Ele colocou uma de suas mãos nos ombros cobertos pelos cabelos negros e com os dedos da outra tocou os lábios úmidos que acariciavam seu membro. Não conseguindo mais agüentar ele segurou os braços de Vincent e o fez levantar. Ele empurrou seu amante contra a parede e pressionou seu corpo ao dele.

- Você vai me desobedecer? – perguntou o moreno em um tom baixo.

- É, eu vou sim – disse o capitão ao esfregar o órgão do seu companheiro.

-...Não pense que eu vou me esquecer disso... – disse Vincent com certa dificuldade ao sentir um polegar roçar insistentemente sobre a extremidade.

- Eu vou fazer questão de que você não se esqueça –Cid pressionou um dedo contra a abertura entre as pernas do moreno.

Vincent tentava conter os sons que escapavam de sua garganta enquanto sentia os dedos entrando em seu corpo. Mas, ele não conseguiu disfarçar um gemido ao ser preenchido por algo muito maior. Ele estava com os braços apoiados na parede, mesmo assim, mal podia se segurar. Uma das mãos do capitão segurava a parte inferior da cintura do moreno, enquanto a outra se enroscava por baixo da coleira que Vincent usava.

As sensações que percorriam o corpo de Cid faziam com que seus lábios estremecessem em contato com o pescoço quase sempre coberto do seu companheiro. A cada vez que ele retirava o seu membro e o afundava novamente dentro do corpo do moreno, o capitão cravava seus dentes na pele macia sob sua boca.

Para não pressionar muito o seu amante contra a parede, ele conduzia um ritmo lento, que impacientava a ambos. Mas, por outro lado, eles não queriam que aquilo acabasse nunca mais. Quando começavam a se mover mais rápido e Cid sentia que Vincent estava quase alcançando o clímax, ele fazia questão de ir mais devagar, até que chegou um momento que não foi mais possível esperar e o capitão passou a penetrá-lo com urgência. Depois disso, não demorou muito para que ambos tivessem sua hora de atingir seu ápice.

Vincent não gostava de demonstrar fraqueza, mas de alguma maneira ele não se importava em deixar o seu amado segurar o seu corpo para que ele não desabasse no chão.

- Você está cansado? – perguntou Cid ao ouvido do moreno.

- Você é quem pensa... –Vincent sorria quase que imperceptivelmente.

x

x

x

x

x

A sala era iluminada apenas pela luz da TV. Os três estavam sentados confortavelmente no sofá enquanto comiam pipoca.

- Você quer? – perguntou Cloud ao colocar uma pipoca na frente da boca de Sephiroth, que estava ao seu lado esquerdo.

- Depois – disse o homem seriamente, com o olhar atento ao filme.

- Ops... – disse Zack ao ver a sua pipoca cair inocentemente dentro da camisa de Cloud. Ele passou sua mão por dentro da roupa e começou a procurar.

O loiro sentiu um arrepio por sua espinha quando aquela mão percorreu sua pele – Zack... eu tenho certeza que a pipoca não foi parar aí...

- Tem certeza? – perguntou o rapaz ao deslizar seus dedos sobre o abdômen do loiro.

- Talvez eu não tenha tanta certeza assim... – disse Cloud ao olhar para os olhos azuis que o observavam atentamente.

- Eu acho que é melhor procurar bem... – disse o moreno ao inclinar seu corpo sobre o outro.

O garoto de cabelos loiros deitou sua cabeça no colo de Sephiroth, enquanto Zack se deitava sobre ele. Cloud sentiu as mãos de seu amigo entrarem por dentro de sua calça e ele resolveu retribuir o gesto. Zack respirou fundo ao sentir seu órgão ser acariciado e começou a fazer o mesmo com o seu companheiro. Sua outra mão deslizava sobre o peito do garoto abaixo, enquanto ele se contorcia sobre o corpo de Sephiroth.

- Façam silêncio! – disse o homem de cabelos prateados ao escutar os gemidos cada vez mais e mais altos. – Está em uma parte interessante do filme.

- Eu vou tentar... – disse Cloud antes de suas calças serem retiradas pelo moreno. -...mas talvez eu não consiga...

- Me ajuda aqui! – disse Zack ao tentar tirar as suas roupas e recebendo um olhar de repreensão de Sephiroth. – Não se preocupe!! – disse o jovem sorrindo. – Eu vou fazer ele gemer e gritar... mas silenciosamente...

As mãos de Cloud passaram pela parte inferior das costas de Zack, causando um arrepio pelo corpo do moreno, enquanto este deslizava seus dedos para cima ao tentar tirar a blusa que estava em seu caminho. O garoto também decidiu que era hora de tirar o resto da roupa do seu amigo e se livrou da blusa dele. Não demorou muito para que os dois terminassem de se despir, afinal, aquilo era algo em que eles tinham prática.

De repente, Zack se levantou. – Eu tenho uma idéia!!

Olhinhos azuis olharam para o rapaz acima. – Eu também. Sexo.!

- Não, eu estava pensando em outra coisa!

- Mas eu pensei que... – disse o garoto confuso.

- É melhor ainda! É sexo com mais alguma coisa!!

Cloud pareceu pensativo. – Comida? Doce? Chocobos?

- Certo! Certo e... uhg – o rapaz fez uma expressão de desgosto. – Eu não entendo a sua fixação por esta ave...

- Mas eles são tão lindos... – disse Cloud confuso.

- Ahn... Eu vou fingir que não ouvi isso.

O rapaz se encaminhou para a cozinha e abriu a geladeira.

- Zack!! É feio mexer na comida dos outros sem permissão! – disse Cloud ao comer mais das pipocas que ele achou anteriormente.

- Droga!! Eu tinha certeza de que eu tinha visto leite condensado aqui...

- Procura outra coisa!!

- Aqui tem barbecue, mostarda, maionese...

- Zack, nós vamos fazer sexo, não hot-dogs...

- Ah! Tem sorvete aqui!!

- Tem de morango ou chocolate?

- Não... só tem de limão... – _talvez seja interessante_, pensou ele.

Voltava o jovem alegremente, até que ele sentiu olhos verdes sobre ele. – Se você continuar a fazer escândalo eu juro por mim mesmo que enfio a minha espada em você.

- Sério?! – perguntou Zack esperançoso.

- Mas não é da maneira que você está imaginando.

O rapaz sentiu um frio subir pela sua espinha. – Mas se você me matar não vai poder mais fazer sexo comigo...

- Você é que pensa.

- Mas não vai ser legal...

- Pra você.

-...

Zack se moveu com cautela de volta para o sofá.

Cloud estava todo feliz, mesmo porque ele não entendera a complexidade do diálogo e pegou o pote de sorvete das mãos do amigo. Ele colocou seus dedos dentro do recipiente e lambeu seus dedos.

- Eu também quero...

- Então vem pegar.

O rapaz se deitou sobre o outro e provou os lábios cobertos de doce. – Parece bom... – disse antes de beijá-lo.

Zack segurou os dedos de Cloud e começou a lambê-los um a um.

-Ops... eu acho que eu deixei cair um pouco em você – o moreno inocentemente havia derradamado boas camadas de sorvete em cima de Cloud. – Pode deixar que eu tiro.

O garoto respirou fundo e sentiu um arrepio pelo contato do líquido gelado com sua pele. O contraste era ainda maior quando Zack passava seus lábios quentes sobre ela. Sua respiração se tornou mais difícil enquanto ele gemia e procurava por ar. Respirar se tornou ainda mais complicado quando o rapaz de cabelos negros resolveu voltar a sua atenção para seus lábios e não parou mais de procurá-los.

Até que depois de muito tempo ele conseguiu recuperar o fôlego. – Você estava querendo me sufocar?

- Eu só estava fazendo você ficar quieto para o Sephiroth não me matar, você geme alto demais!

- Mas você gosta.

Zack lançou um olhar indescritível e colocou as suas mãos nas pernas do garoto, afastando-as. Cloud não teve muito tempo para se adaptar à posição até sentir os dedos do seu amigo se movendo dentro dele. Ele fechou os olhos e pressionou seu rosto contra o abdômen de Sephiroth, que continuava a assistir ao filme atentamente. Ele mordia o tecido negro da roupa enquanto sentia os dedos se esfregando contra seu corpo.

O garoto abriu os olhos quando o outro parou o que estava fazendo para se ajeitar entre as pernas dele. As pálpebras de Cloud se fecharam outra vez quando ele sentiu o ar queimando em sua garganta, ao começar a ser penetrado lentamente. Zack fechou os olhos por um momento, mas ele queria ver a expressão de Cloud. Ele observou o rosto tomado por uma emoção cada vez mais forte quanto mais ele continuava o seu movimento.

Zack segurou firmemente o corpo de Cloud até conseguir colocar todo o seu órgão para dentro. Ambos tentaram conter os sons que escapavam de suas gargantas, mas era tudo intenso demais.

Cloud colocava seus braços ao redor de Zack para tentar se apoiar em algo, enquanto seu corpo era cada vez mais arrastado para cima do corpo de Sephiroth. Ele sentia os músculos abaixo de suas costas e pensou em como gostaria de senti-los contra ele em uma outra posição... Parecia que Zack fazia questão de empurrá-lo contra o general, até que ele estava praticamente deitado em cima dele. Parte de suas costas estava sobre as coxas cobertas pelo tecido negro e cada vez que Zack o penetrava ele encostava-se ao tórax do homem de cabelos prateados.

Chegou um momento em que Cloud não pôde mais agüentar e sentiu todo o seu corpo estremecer. O prazer circulou por todas as suas veias fazendo-o se entregar completamente.

Os movimentos de Zack se tornaram cada vez mais rápidos, enquanto ele buscava desesperadamente um momento de satisfação que o fizesse lembrar da expressão que Cloud fizera há pouco. Após um certo tempo ele finalmente teve o que queria e fez um grande esforço para não desabar em cima do garoto abaixo dele.

- À partir de hoje eu gosto muito mais de sorvete – disse Cloud feliz.

Zack olhou para a tela da televisão que começava a mostrar os créditos do filme. – O filme devia ser muito bom...

Sephiroth olhou seriamente para ele. – Havia muitas reflexões filosóficas nele.

Os outros dois olharam com uma expressão de confusão em seus rostos.

- Pensamentos como o sentido da vida, a tênue linha entre o amor e o ódio, fazer ou não sexo na praia com tantos paparazzi por aí...

Os dois fizeram silêncio por uns longos 2 segundos. – Você quer transar agora? – perguntou Zack, enquanto Cloud tinha uma expressão esperançosa.

- Tá.

- Uhu!! – disse Cloud animado ao se jogar (mais ainda) em cima de Sephiroth.

Zack começou a retirar a roupa com certa dificuldade, com um certo garoto agarrado ao homem.

- Cloud, você tá no meio do caminho! – disse o moreno ao segurar o garoto e jogá-lo no chão.

- Eu só estava querendo ajudar!!

- Mas Cloud, você tem que entender que normalmente você só atrapalha e vai ficar mais difícil ele fazer sexo com a gente com aquele monte de roupa que ele usa!

O jovem de cabelos loiros cruzou os braços e resmungou.

- Ta... Cloud, ajuda aqui.

- Você disse que eu só atrapalho.

- Me ajuda a tirar as calças dele.

Cloud piscou. – Tá bom!

Finalmente eles conseguiram tirar Sephiroth daquelas roupas e, felizes, se jogaram para cima dele, agarraram-no e puxaram-no para o chão.

- Cuidado com o meu cabelo!! – gritou Sephiroth desesperado porque Cloud e Zack não eram as pessoas mais cuidadosas do mundo.

O moreno estava em seu lado esquerdo, enquanto mordia seu pescoço. Sephiroth lançava-lhe um olhar mortal enquanto a mão direita era passada em seus cabelos descuidadamente.

Cloud acompanhava a mão esquerda de Zack, que acariciava o peito de Sephiroth, entrelaçando seus dedos com os dele e seguindo o caminho traçado pelos dígitos com beijos.

- Cloud – Zack chamou a atenção do jovem e segurou o rosto de Sephiroth com a mão esquerda. – Olha isso...

O garoto observou atentamente como seu amigo encostou sua boca nos lábios do general e o beijou. Os olhinhos do garoto brilharam. – Eu também quero!

-Duvido você conseguir! – disse o rapaz ao voltar a beijar Sephiroth que por sua vez o colocou mais próximo de si, puxando-o com um braço pela cintura.

Cloud se aproximou dos rostos deles e tentou fazê-los prestar atenção nele, mas eles continuaram a ignorá-lo. Ele olhou tudo e seus olhos começaram a se encher de lágrimas.Vendo que eles não se comoviam nem assim, Cloud arquitetou seu plano cruel.

Zack precisou se afastar, porque ele não conseguira parar de rir com os dedos de Cloud cutucando suas costelas.

- Isso é golpe baixo!

-Vem me fazer parar!

Zack segurou Cloud e deu um beijo nele.

Depois, ele levantou o garoto e o colocou no colo de Sephiroth, forçando sua cabeça pra frente, fazendo-o encontrar a boca do general, que colocou os braços em volta de Cloud fortemente.

O beijo foi intenso e demorado. Cada vez que o garoto buscava por ar, Zack o empurrava de volta contra Sephiroth.

Finalmente ele conseguiu recuperar o fôlego, mas logo foi forçado pelos dois a se abaixar ao encontro da ereção do general. O seu corpo se tornou tenso com a dor, mas mesmo assim, ele queria continuar. Ajudando-o (ou não) os dois continuaram a puxá-lo, até que ele ficasse completamente preenchido. Ele estava com os olhos fechados e a cabeça jogada para trás. Suas pernas tremiam e seus músculos se contraíram. Sephiroth segurou fortemente em sua cintura e com a ajuda de Zack o fez levantar um pouco, para descê-lo novamente. Enquanto Cloud subia e descia lentamente com o auxílio de Sephiroth, Zack colocou o órgão ereto do loiro em sua boca e começou a sugá-lo. O garoto que já não conseguia conter os sons que fazia, começou a gemer sem parar.

Cloud agüentou a situação pelo máximo de tempo que pôde até derramar seu sêmen na boca do seu amigo. Ele estava tão exausto que Zack teve que ajudá-lo a se levantar e ele desabou no chão.

- Eu acho que ele está um pouquinho cansado... mas, eu posso te ajudar – disse o moreno ao olhar o membro ereto do homem a sua frente.

- Você acha que consegue? – perguntou Sephiroth com um sorriso zombeteiro.

Zack não teve muito tempo para responder, porque ele foi jogado de costas para o chão, enquanto Sephiroth subia em cima dele e se posicionava entre suas pernas. Sua visão se escureceu e ele não sabia aonde se segurar quando sentiu o grande órgão começar a entrar. A cada centímetro de tortura Zack não sabia se queria matá-lo ou implorar para que ele não parasse.

Mal Sephiroth colocou todo o seu membro para dentro, ele retirou-o inteiro e voltou a preenchê-lo de novo.

Zack sentiu seu corpo inteiro arder enquanto o grande SOLDIER o segurava e o penetrava sem dó. O general segurou a ereção do rapaz e começou a esfregar a extremidade viciosamente.

O rapaz mal podia controlar o seu corpo e gemia mais alto ainda que Cloud. Cada vez sentia Sephiroth o penetrar com mais força, até que ele tomou consciência do líquido que jorrou dentro dele.

O SOLDIER não sabia o que fazer quando o outro parou seus movimentos e retirou o seu órgão de dentro dele.

- Fique pensando em mim e termine isso – disse Sephiroth ao se encostar ao sofá.

- Seu desgraçado sádico e pervertido!

- Mas não é por isso que você gosta de mim?

Zack realmente queria matar Sephiroth, mas em vez disso, sentou-se e começou a se tocar, enquanto um par de olhos verdes observavam os movimentos do seu corpo.

- Você deve estar se divertindo com isso – falou Zack ao aumentar o ritmo.

- Pode apostar que estou – sorriu o general.

Zack respirou fundo ao sentir o prazer percorrer seu corpo deixando-o desorientado por alguns momentos.

- Nossa, foi legal ver isso.

O moreno viu um par de olhos azuis brilhantes olhando para ele.

- Você tava acordado! Por que você não me ajudou?!

- Desculpa, você parecia estar se divertindo tanto sozinho...

O rapaz procurou alguma coisa por perto para tacar na cabeça de Cloud, mas parou quando escutou alguém entrando na sala. Os três olharam assustados.

- Vocês fizeram alguma coisa aqui? – perguntou Vincent ao sair do quarto.

Os três estavam sem fôlego e deitados no chão sem roupas.

- Não!!... Nada. – disse Zack.

Cloud olhou com cara de inocente. – Não fizemos nada de mau.

- Ah bom, estou mais aliviado.

Zack olhou cabisbaixo e começou a falar outra vez. - Eu preciso contar uma coisa... Nós tomamos sorvete...

Vincent olhou para ele com uma expressão neutra. - Estou impressionado, eu pensei que você ia me contar que fez algo indecente.

-...

- Onde está o Cid. – perguntou Cloud.

- Está no quarto, eu deixei ele muito cansado...

O garoto perguntou alegremente. – Então, a gente podia...?

- Eu não sei, eu tenho certas dúvidas...

- Mas... eu pensei que... – o SOLDIER estava muito confuso.

- Eu tenho medo – disse Vincent seriamente.

Cloud se aproximou dele. – Não precisa ter medo...

O rapaz quase que se afastou. – Isso não vai machucar...? – disse ele apontando para os cabelos loiros espetados.

- Eu prometo que não.

Vincent olhou para o rosto levemente avermelhado de Cloud, o jeito como ele o observava quase que timidamente.

Suas mãos se tocaram.

Seus olhares se cruzaram.

Eles permaneceram daquele jeito por uns longos 2 segundos até um deitar em cima do outro e começarem a rolar pelo chão.

Mãos curiosas tocaram a pele de Vincent fazendo-o prender a respiração. Para essas coisas Cloud não tinha a menor vergonha.

- Espero que você saiba o que está fazendo – disse o moreno ao colocar o corpo do garoto abaixo do seu.

Cloud sorriu – É lógico que eu sei!

-... Eu queria dizer que não me responsabilizo pelos meus atos se você continuar fazendo... – um longo suspiro ecoou pelo ar.

-...isso?

-...É – disse Vincent. Os dedos de Cloud encostaram-se a seu membro lentamente. Seus olhos se fecharam em um misto de prazer e frustração. Sua mão se fechou sobre a outra que o tocava e impôs um ritmo mais intenso. Ele sentiu uma boca encostar-se a seu pescoço e a língua do loiro passou em sua pele diversas vezes.

Um súbito gemido escapou pelos lábios de Cloud quando ele sentiu os dedos de Vincent penetrarem seu corpo. Sua respiração acelerada queimava seus pulmões. Sua visão escureceu com a dor e a euforia que percorriam suas veias. De repente, os movimentos cessaram e ele foi pressionado com força no chão. Ele mal teve tempo de perceber quando suas pernas foram seguradas por mãos apressadas e um grito já atravessava por sua garganta ao ser penetrado abruptamente. Sua cabeça se apoiou fortemente ao chão, enquanto suas costas se arqueavam.

Vincent o segurou com todas as suas forças e continuou empurrando seu membro até preenchê-lo profundamente.

Cloud sentiu seu corpo todo estremecer, enquanto o moreno se movimentava dentro dele demoradamente. Uma de suas mãos se prendeu aos cabelos negros e a outra envolveu sua própria ereção.

O moreno retirava seu órgão quase que completamente e tornava a penetrá-lo, torturando-o imensamente.

Com a sua mão trêmula o garoto tentava puxar Vincent para mais perto de si, mas ele não conseguia ter muito controle sobre o que estava acontecendo. Frustrado ele colocou suas unhas em contato com as costas do outro, cravando-as na pele alva.

Os olhos vermelhos se fecharam com a dor, mas o dono deles pareceu não se importar muito e continuou no mesmo ritmo, fazendo o corpo abaixo do seu escorregar pelo chão, lentamente. Aos poucos, Vincent foi aumentando a velocidade de seus movimentos, causando um longo gemido escapar por entre os lábios de Cloud. O moreno segurou os quadris do loiro com firmeza enquanto começava a penetrá-lo desesperadamente.

As costas do garoto estavam sendo arranhadas quando esfregavam no chão áspero com os movimentos contínuos.

Vincent estava aproveitando imensamente a sensação de prazer que os músculos ao redor de sua ereção lhe proporcionavam. A pressão em seus pulmões era quase intolerável quando ele ejaculou dentro do corpo do jovem.

Após um momento, ele retirou seu membro e recebeu um olhar de protesto do loiro que parecia desapontado, mas não por muito tempo, porque logo Cloud sentiu seu órgão ser sugado lentamente. A boca quente deixava um rastro molhado da base até a ponta.

O garoto sentiu a língua acariciar a pele sensível e sua respiração se tornou mais difícil. Ele sentiu que Vincent o provocava novamente quando este afastou a boca de sua ereção. Quando os lábios retornaram, eles beijavam tão levemente seu membro que mais parecia um suspiro do que um toque.

Cloud se sentiu profundamente frustrado e absolutamente seduzido pela visão que aquele rosto mostrava. Ele viu intensos olhos vermelhos observando-o enquanto o rapaz beijava todo o seu comprimento, as pontas dos dedos tocando suavemente.

Ele se perguntava por que aquele homem o torturava tanto. Quando ele estava quase lá, ele se afastava.

- Vin...cent...

O que ele queria? Que ele implorasse?

Finalmente, ao sentir piedade do garoto, o moreno chupou o órgão profundamente, fazendo-o gemer desesperadamente até que ele atingiu o clímax. Os olhos de Cloud se fecharam e ele não foi capaz de se levantar, deitando-se no chão exausto. Vincent sentou-se para recuperar o seu fôlego.

- Eu queria gravar isso, mas a câmera estava tão longe... E eu não podia perder o show – Zack respirou profundamente. – Minha veeez!!

O rapaz abraçou um Vincent surpreso e começou a beijá-lo. Ele lambeu os lábios molhados, provando uma essência que ele já conhecia... Depois de um suspiro de contentamento, Zack colocou o lábio inferior do outro entre os seus e começou a sugá-los lentamente, enquanto um de seus braços juntava mais o corpo para junto de si. Os dedos da outra mão se enrolavam nos longos fios negros, e seus olhos azuis se voltaram para cima. O rapaz queria saber qual seria a reação de Vincent ao que ele estava fazendo. Um olhar vermelho observava-o atentamente, até que em um momento eles ganharam um certo brilho curioso. A mão que costumava estar coberta por uma garra dourada puxou o rosto a sua frente e Vincent devorou os lábios do SOLDIER, enquanto colocava o seu corpo sobre o outro.

- Eu não sei porque... mas tenho a impressão de que este nosso encontro seria meio impossível em outras circunstâncias... – disse Zack pensativo.

- Pare com isso e pense em coisas mais... objetivas.

- Mais objetivas assim...?? – disse o rapaz ao segurar o membro do outro homem.

As pálpebras se fecharam sobre os olhos vermelhos e ele deu um suspiro – Pode ser...

O SOLDIER deslizou seus dedos sobre a pele sensível lentamente, enquanto admirava a expressão que o outro fazia.

A mão direita de Vincent passou pelo joelho de Zack, subiu pela coxa e continuou seu caminho por entre as pernas do jovem. Seus dedos penetraram o corpo abaixo devagar.

As costas de Zack se levantaram do chão e ele parou tudo que estava fazendo para poder se apoiar. Seus olhos se fecharam fortemente e ele tentou conter seus gemidos, mordendo os lábios do outro moreno. O ar escapava por sua boca tortuosamente, enquanto os dedos entravam mais fundo.

Um pequeno sorriso se formou no rosto de Vincent. Com a mão esquerda ele segurou a parte interna da coxa de Zack e a afastou. Sua boca se fechou sobre o sexo do rapaz, que não pôde conter um grito quando ele o sugou uma vez com força. O SOLDIER já ia reclamar quando Vincent se afastou um pouco, mas foi silenciado pelos lábios que escorregavam da parte de baixo de seu membro até a extremidade. O gesto se repetiu várias vezes até ser interrompido.

A cabeça de Vincent foi puxada para cima bruscamente pela mão que segurava seus cabelos. Uma boca encostou-se à orelha do moreno.

- E aquela história de querer me caçar...? Não consegue cumprir com o que você diz... – disse o homem antes de morder a orelha do outro e puxá-lo para si.

- SEPHIROTH!! Deixa de ser egoísta!!! Não pode ver um cara bonito que já quer pra você!!!

Sem dar atenção às reclamações do seu companheiro o grande SOLDIER segurou os quadris de Vincent e encostou a extremidade de seu órgão na entrada do corpo dele.

O moreno não sabia se agradecia ou matava Zack quando ele o puxou para perto dele e o afastou do outro. Sephiroth segurou o rapaz pela cintura e o trouxe para mais junto dele. O outro SOLDIER colocou os braços em volta do jovem acima dele o manteve no lugar. Ora Vincent era puxado para cima, ora ele era puxado para baixo.

- Parem com isso!!!!!!!!

Os dois pararam.

-...

-...

-... – um suspiro escapou por entre os lábios do moreno. -...Tudo bem... Podem continuar.

- ELE É MEU!!! LARGA ELE SEPHIROTH!!!

- Ele disse que ia ME caçar!!! Não você!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-GENTE!!! Estou cansado de tanta briga!! – disse Cloud com lágrimas nos olhos. – Pra que tanta violência?? Este mundo já não está cheio de intolerância?? Por que as pessoas não se entendem... Suas mães nunca lhes disseram...

- Minha mãe? – perguntou o homem de cabelos prateados confuso.

- Deixa pra lá, Sephiroth!!!- disse o garoto com MUITA preocupação, antes de se virar em direção ao seu amigo - Zack, sua mãe nunca ensinou para você o significado da palavra compartilhar?

- Cloud... – O SOLDIER estava emocionado. – Você ficou inteligente?

- Ahn?

- Deve ter sido um surto passageiro...

- Sephiroth... você vai compartilhar ele comigo?

Os olhos do grande SOLDIER se cruzaram com os azuis suplicantes.

- Não – disse ele ao passar sua mão pelo corpo de Vincent e morder o ombro dele.

- Por favor...

Sephiroth pressionou mais ainda seu corpo contra o outro.

- Eu deixo você fazer tudo o que quiser comigo depois...

Os olhos verdes se voltaram na direção de Zack. – Mas você já me deixa fazer tudo o que eu quero com você.

-...Mas...

Vincent se virou e tocou os lábios de Sephiroth com os dedos, quando ele viu que os olhos verdes se voltaram para ele, o moreno o beijou.

O outro SOLDIER ficou só olhando o que estava perdendo.

- Você pode fazer tudo o que quiser com ele... mas você não manda em mim, Sephiroth... – falando isso, Vincent se afastou e colocou seu corpo sobre o de Zack, que abriu um largo sorriso e o colocou em seus braços. As mãos do SOLDIER deslizaram pelas suas costas, fazendo-o beijar o pescoço dele lentamente. Quando ele envolveu o órgão ereto do rapaz abaixo e começou a esfregá-lo, Vincent ganhou uma mordida no pescoço. Sentindo os dentes arranharem a sua pele, um leve gemido ecoou pelo ar, seguido de outros quando Zack começou a tocar a sua ereção.

Seus corpos se aproximaram ainda mais, fazendo com que o calor da pele de um passasse para o outro. Vincent murmurou algo incompreensível sobre o pescoço de Zack quando ele juntou seus membros e começou a acariciá-los com sua mão. Eles passaram a se movimentar mais rapidamente, seus corpos se encontrando e suas mãos se entrelaçando.

Os olhos azuis de Zack repararam em como o olhar de Vincent se concentrava, em como seus órgãos se tocavam, até que ele foi surpreendido com a boca que tomava seus lábios repentinamente. Ao colocar um dos braços em volta do pescoço dele, fez com que ele aprofundasse o beijo. Suas pernas se enroscaram em volta do outro rapaz, de uma forma convidativa.

O SOLDIER tentou protestar quando Vincent afastou-se de seus lábios, mas desistiu quando ele se posicionou e começou a preenchê-lo devagar. Ele fechou seus olhos e sentiu os primeiros movimentos dentro dele e o tremor de seus músculos.

Mesmo que uma parte dele se recusasse, ele queria mais. Queria se esquecer do resto do mundo e só pensar em como Vincent tomava conta de seu corpo. Mas o outro moreno se movimentava de forma lenta, propositalmente enlouquecendo-o.

A mão de Zack pressionou suas costas com força e deslizou de cima abaixo sobre a pele. Ele esticou seu braço e rodeou a abertura de Vincent com seus dedos, penetrando-o logo em seguida. O SOLDIER escutou um gemido abafado e o órgão que o atingia profundamente enquanto o corpo acima tentava escapar da intrusão. Com um pouco de esforço, Zack conseguiu colocar dois dedos dentro do rapaz de cabelos compridos e sentiu como os músculos se contraiam cada vez que Vincent o penetrava.

Olhos azuis se voltaram na direção de uma risada que fez sua espinha gelar. O SOLDIER olhou para Sephiroth, e este estava sorrindo maldosamente. O general se aproximou dos dois e apertou fortemente o corpo de Vincent. Suas mãos pressionaram a pele pálida, possivelmente deixando marcas.

O moreno parou os seus movimentos e virou seu rosto levemente para o lado. Vincent sentiu um polegar passar pela sua boca e logo em seguida uma mordida em um dos seus lábios que fez uma dor percorrer todo o seu corpo. Zack pôde sentir os músculos em volta dos seus dedos se contraírem fortemente.

- Quem disse que eu não faço o que eu quiser com você... _caçador_... – disse Sephiroth ao colocar os seus dedos junto aos do outro SOLDIER, penetrandoVincent profundamente.

Um gemido incontido foi ouvido.

- Parece que você não está em uma posição para me responder... de maneira coerente...

Sephiroth retirou os seus dedos junto com os do Zack e pressionou sua ereção contra o corpo de Vincent, preenchendo-o o mais rápido que pôde. Não demorou muito até que o general impusesse um ritmo intenso, conseqüentemente fazendo-o penetrar o rapaz abaixo de todos mais fortemente.

As investidas do general empurravam Vincent, que se esforçava para não pressionar muito o corpo de Zack, mas Sephiroth não estava muito preocupado com isso. Ele continuou empurrando o corpo abaixo cada vez mais intensamente. Zack parecia não se importar com o ritmo que o general impunha, pelo contrário, ele se satisfazia ao sentir Vincent mais profundamente dentro de si cada vez que Sephiroth se movia.

O grande SOLDIER afastou alguns dos longos fios negros que cobriam a orelha do moreno. - Você está gostando disso? – Ele sorriu ao receber apenas um longo gemido como resposta. Colocando suas mãos firmemente na cintura do rapaz ele se preparou para aumentar ainda mais o ritmo de seus movimentos.

Não conseguindo mais suportar as intensas sensações ao sentir seu corpo ser estimulado pelos dois homens, a visão de Vincent escureceu e ele se entregou a um clímax como nunca havia experimentado.

Enquanto ele ainda sentia os efeitos inebriantes, Zack procurava suportá-lo da maneira que podia, e Sephiroth continuava a tomar o seu corpo. Quando Vincent conseguiu se recuperar de certo modo, ele tentou sair daquela posição, mas o general o segurou firmemente. Mesmo se esforçando para se livrar das mãos que o prendiam, ele foi obrigado a permanecer daquele jeito até que Sephiroth obtivesse o prazer que tanto queria.

Finalmente, Vincent pôde se mover quando o homem de cabelos prateados retirou-se de dentro dele, enquanto ele fazia o mesmo com Zack.

-Ahn... Vocês... não estão... se esquecendo... de alguma coisa...? – disse o SOLDIER de cabelos negros.

-Ah!! É o seu aniversário, Zack? – perguntou Cloud.

-Não! ...Outra...coisa...

Antes que ele pudesse continuar a falar(se é que ele conseguiria), sua boca foi coberta pelos lábios macios e convidativos de Vincent.

Eles se beijaram longamente.

- O que você quer que eu faça? – perguntou o caçador ao acariciar o rosto do outro moreno e deslizá-la pelo pescoço.

As faces de Zack, que já estavam bem coradas, ganharam o tom ainda mais avermelhado. – Falando desse jeito você pode fazer o que quiser comigo...

Um sorriso cobriu o rosto de Vincent antes dele descer a sua boca pelo corpo do SOLDIER, até chegar ao umbigo do moreno e lamber ao seu redor. Zack sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha e uma pontada de excitação toda vez que a língua penetrava aquela cavidade. Sua respiração que já estava difícil se tornou quase incontrolável quando os dedos de Vincent começaram a esfregar seu pênis, a princípio, esporadicamente, para depois ganharem uma obstinação em provocá-lo com carícias incessantes.

Então, a boca do jovem percorreu seu abdômen, deixando beijos por onde passava, enquanto um polegar substituía seu lugar ao atormentar o umbigo de Zack ritmicamente. Devagar, Vincent acabou alcançando a extremidade do órgão do rapaz, sugando vigorosamente, ao continuar com suas outras atividades.

Sem poder controlar o que estava prestes a acontecer a qualquer momento com as ações dolorosamente calculadas de Vincent, o SOLDIER teve que se controlar para não gritar alto demais. Ele sentiu o prazer circular por todas as partes do seu corpo e derramou seu sêmen pelo seu abdômen e nos lábios do seu novo amante.

De repente, um gemido foi escutado no cômodo.

- Cloud?!? Você está bem?? – perguntou Zack um pouco desnorteado.

- Sephiroth... – Um dos braços do general estava em volta da cintura do garoto, enquanto ele lambia o pescoço do mais novo. – Assim... eu... não vou conseguir... terminar de gravar... – disse Cloud segurando a câmera com mãos trêmulas.

- Eu quero ver!!! Zack pegou o aparelho da mão dele. Seu olhar se transformou ao reparar em uma coisa... – Cloooooud, seu cabeça de Chocobo!!! Nunca te falaram para apertar REC quando você grava!!!

Cloud olhou com uma carinha de inocente.

- Não precisa responder...

- Parece que precisamos repetir tudo de novo – disse Sephiroth em um tom sério.

- Fazer o quê... – Vincent se aproximou...insinuantemente e agarrou Sephiroth. – Agora você vai aprender a me obedecer...

x

x

x

x

x

Cid estava dormindo confortavelmente entre os lençóis brancos da cama que compartilhava com Vincent, enquanto sorria ao ter sonhos nada inocentes com o moreno.

A luz do banheiro clareou o quarto, fazendo o capitão acordar e lentamente abrir seus olhos. Ele quase pulou da cama(ou no Vincent), quando viu seu amado saindo do banho, apenas com uma toalha... secando os cabelos. A água escorria lentamente pela pele pálida, que se arrepiou com a diferença de temperatura do cômodo.

Um largo sorriso se abriu no rosto de Cid. – Vem aqui!! – disse ele ao convidar seu companheiro a deitar-se na cama.

-...Mas eu estou todo molhado...

- Eu não me importo!!!

O rapaz seguiu até o colchão e deitou-se de lado na cama, de costas para o capitão. Cid colocou um de seus braços em volta do corpo ainda molhado, enquanto que uma de suas mãos esfregava as costas e os fios negros pressionados a elas. Vincent suspirou ao colocar a cabeça no travesseiro.

- Amor... tava tudo bem? Aqueles &$# tavam fazendo muito barulho!!

- Deve ter sido impressão sua...

- Mas...

Vincent pressionou o seu corpo contra o do capitão.

- Foi impressão sua!!

- Mas parece que eu ouvi sua voz...

- Deve ter sido aqueles sonhos eróticos que você tem comigo.

- Vincent... Você não dormiu com eles...?

O moreno segurou a mão de Cid e a beijou. – Eu posso garantir que eu não dormi com eles...

- Ah bom... – disse o capitão ao fechar seus olhos e se preparar para mergulhar mais uma vez em seus sonhos eróticos.

_Afinal..._ – pensou Vincent ao sorrir. _– Eu não dormi com eles... eu estava beem acordado..._

x

x

x

x

x

**FIM**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**Nãoooooooooooooo me matem!!! Os personagens é que me surpreenderam por tomarem atitudes por conta própria!! Eles é que são responsáveis pelos seus atos!! Qualquer reclamação conversem diretamente com eles!!! **

**Essa é uma paródia, não levem tão a sério o que está escrita nela!!!**

x

x

x

x

x

**Aqui vem o bônus!!! Uma mini-fic dentro da fanfic!!**

**Eu estava pensando em uma das edições da série de filmes que os personagens assistem na fic. Este seria o capítulo VII... Também uma paródia...**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**Fantasia Final VII**

Olhos que estavam mergulhados na escuridão se abriram vagarosamente. Ele não conhecia aquele lugar. Quando o jovem olhou em volta, e se levantou, viu que estava em um quarto desconhecido. Vestiu suas roupas que estavam espalhadas pelo chão e se encaminhou com certa dificuldade em direção à saída. Ele não se lembrava o que o levou até aquele local, não se lembrava quem era e fazia questão de se esquecer de pagar a conta do "inn para casais".

O rapaz só sabia que tinha duas missões para cumprir: sair em uma jornada perigosa e conhecer os lugares mais inúteis do mundo para achar uma pessoa; e fugir dos donos do inn que corriam atrás dele.

Após longos meses de viagem ele encontrou um cara lindo, de longos cabelos negros, vestido com uma roupa preta e com uma capa de um vermelho intenso por cima.

- Você quer fazer parte do meu grupo?

- E por que eu faria isso? Estou muito mais interessado em ficar isolado em um canto e sofrer pelo resto da vida pelos infortúnios do meu passado triste e miserável.

O rapaz olhou para ele confuso. – Eu não consegui entender o que você disse, mas eu acho que a gente podia passar umas boas horas fazendo sexo selvagem por aí.

- Tudo bem, Cloud – disse o rapaz ao se preparar para ir junto com ele.

O garoto estava surpreso. – Como você sabe o meu nome??? Nem eu sabia!!

- É que está escrito no seu crachá.

Cloud olhou para a plaquinha que estava presa em sua roupa.

CASO ESTA ROUPA ESTEJA PERDIDA EM ALGUM QUARTO DE MOTEL, FAVOR LIGAR 2424-2424 PARA A DEVOLUÇÃO. PROPRIEDADE DE CLOUD STRIFE, PROTAGONISTA DE CABELOS ESPETADOS E SEXUALIDADE DUVIDOSA.

- Não fui eu que escrevi isso.

- Eu sei, parece muito complexo para a sua capacidade intelectual.

Quando eles estavam no meio do caminho em direção a lugar nenhum, Vincent perguntou:

- Quando você disse grupo, eu pensava que haveria mais gente...

- E tinha, mas eu expulsei umas meninas, porque o meu negócio não é mulher. Antes havia um cara grande e forte, mas ele teve uma paixão avassaladora por um felino vermelho e eles fugiram juntos. Agora formam família feliz em Midgar... até adotaram uma filha.

x

x

x

x

x

- Você quer fazer parte do nosso grupo? – perguntou Cloud a um cara de cabelos loiros muito claros que fumava sem parar. – Nós precisamos urgentemente encontrar um homem que aparece em minha mente todas as noites.

O capitão olhou bem para ele. – Não.

- Então, empresta a aeronave.

- #&#&#!!! Você tá louco!! Tá achando que eu empresto minha aeronave pra você!!!

- A gente paga com sexo.

O capitão olhou bem para o garoto. – Você não faz o meu tipo.

- Eu ofereço o meu amigo... É aquele cara ali que está em um canto se culpando pela existência dele. Ele não fala muito, mas, com certeza ele usa aquela boca de um jeito bem interessante.

x

x

x

x

x

Finalmente, depois de milhares de horas de jogo, o protagonista encontra o vilão, cruel, sádico e malvado com a espada grande.

- Meu amigo morreu.

- E daí?

- Quem é que vai ficar comigo agora? Todos do meu grupo se foram. Os últimos dois fugiram numa aeronave juntos e me deixaram sozinho.

- Eu não ligo para o que você sente. Por mim, eu torturava você, fazia você sofrer e implorar.

- Adoro homens assim!! – disse Cloud ao pular no colo de Sephiroth.

O rapaz de cabelos prateados tentou afastar o garoto, mas ele estava grudado com todas as suas forças a ele. Sem outra alternativa, o general o carregou em seu caminho.

- Eu moro em uma cratera perto daqui, lá ninguém vai nos incomodar e eu vou poder fazer as minhas maldades com você tranqüilamente.

E viveram felizes para sempre.

x

x

x

x

x

**Agradecimentos!!**

**Agradeço a todos que leram as minhas fics!! Vocês é que incentivam este trabalho insano e fazem com que mais pessoas se divirtam(ou me odeiem). Vou colocar aqui alguns dos nomes de pessoas que deixaram comentários das outras histórias ou me incentivaram. Se você deixou review e não está aqui!! Dê uma bronca no Vovô!!**

**Ordem alfabética!! **

**Beta: **

**Ryeko!!!! **

**FanFiction Net:**

**Belle Sharingan, Bianca Strife, Camila, Dona Morte, Lady Aska, Lily Carroll, Nakero, Nani, Nerfethity, Nieryka, Raayy, Tathi. **

**Fórum ****Northern Crater (Final Fantasy 7 yaoi):**

**Angie, ****Avy, Kira, Kyoko, Léo, Lily, Meiko,Vincent(?).**

**Só avisando que eu não sou pervertido!! **

**Orkut (alguns perfis mudam de nome... mas espero que saibam quem são vocês)**

**Ana, Bia****, Hopeless, Jéssica Yui, Kitana, Lily, Meepit, Milla, Miss, Naira, Sephiroth, Yuffie, Yulia.**

Alguns nomes aparecem repetidos porque falaram comigo em vários lugares!!

Mais uma vez, obrigado a todos e se o seu nome não apareceu dê uma bronca em mim!!


End file.
